


Mine's Bigger - Fic

by Small_Hobbit



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, 19th Century Paleontology RPF, Arts & Sciences RPF
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, M/M, Other, Paleontologists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Drinkwater Cope has found a dinosaur.  But there are more than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine's Bigger - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mine's Bigger - ART](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319848) by Anonymous. 



> I loved, loved, loved the artwork and I wanted to do it justice. I would have written more but I had other things to do as well. But I have put a lot of thought and effort into it.
> 
> Not beta-ed but I have read it through and used spell checker.

The roaring got louder as he approached the pterodactyl. Edward Drinker Cope shot at the giant flying reptile which had stolen his trousers. And not just his trousers but Othniel Charles Marsh’s trousers too. He wanted his trousers back, and not just because they would hide the massive boner he had (and wasn’t that ironic, since he was a palaeontologist) but also because riding a Tyrannosaurus Rex without trousers was bloody uncomfortable.

It didn’t help that the TRex had developed a massive crush for the stegosaurus that was with Marsh and so wanted to go in a different direction to help the steggy fight the giant moa. Cope tried to kick the TRex on in the direction he wanted to go, but it wasn’t easy.

Cope used to think he hated Marsh, but now he knew that it wasn’t hate at all, but because he was a repressed Victorian and that really he loved him. And he knew that Marsh felt the same because he could see that he too had a massive boner (he was a palaeontologist too).

Marsh was trying to distract Richard Owen who was riding the Giant Moa. He knew it was important that Owen was defeated because otherwise Owen would steal all their dinosaurs and claim the discoveries as his own and tell everyone that Cope and Marsh were bad men. Owen had done that to lots of people in England and now he was in America everyone said he would be doing the same thing there too, because Charles Darwin had written to warn them all about Owen.

Fortunately the Giant Moa didn’t like Owen any more than Marsh and Cope did. Owen had dragged her away from her nest and her baby moas. (She was a very loving mummy and only wanted the best for her babies.) So she suddenly stopped and put her head down. Owen slid down her neck and landed on the ground with a bump. Steggy stomped hard on him and he didn’t move any more.

Cope cheered and then yelled in panic as the TRex ran to join Steggy and he fell off. Fortunately Cope landed on Owen, so it was a soft landing. Marsh helped Cope up and they kissed. The pterodactyl had disappeared with their trousers, but there were better things to do at the moment. So they did them and would worry about the trousers tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And yes - as the tag says, this is deliberate Bad Fic.


End file.
